Wonderful Tonight
by sassy-satine
Summary: mini sequel to Come Away with Me. Obidala. a glimpse into the marriage of Obi-Wan and Padme.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, I'm back with this mini sequel come away with me. It's long overdue I know but it's taken me a while to get back into writing. Well I took inspiration from Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight, check it out if you haven't already heard it. It's a beautiful song.  
  
Summary: It's three years on from the events in Come Away With Me. Obi- Wan is now 28 and Padme is 21. This is just one of the mini sequels that I mentioned that I'd do so there won't be any major plot to it. It's just a sweet bit of fluff if you like.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters and I make no profit from this, it's just a hobby. Please don't sue.  
  
I don't think that it's too important that you read come away with me first but you might want to. Ok hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wonderful Tonight  
  
Part One : You Look Wonderful Tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early evening on Coruscant and still the bustling traffic continued to fly outside.  
  
  
  
As she watched it she found that it matched the frantic beating of her heart.  
  
  
  
He was near.  
  
  
  
She could feel his presence becoming stronger in their bond as his proximity increased.  
  
  
  
Her excitement was paramount as she thought about the arrival of her husband, about being in the same room with him again, being with him again.  
  
  
  
It had been six months since the last time they had met in the flesh, six months that had dragged on for far too long.  
  
  
  
Even though they managed to speak to each other at least once a week and send each other private transmissions as often as they could, she still missed him dearly.  
  
  
  
And it has been two weeks since they had last communicated and this made her even more desperate to see him.  
  
  
  
He'd been sent away on a mission and was unable to contact her.  
  
  
  
She was anxious to hear how it had gone.  
  
  
  
He hadn't told her much about this particular mission, which worried her.  
  
  
  
Usually if it was a straightforward mission he wouldn't have a problem with telling her certain aspects, but with this one he had been uneasy and unfortcoming with information.  
  
  
  
She always worried about his safety when he was sent on dangerous missions, which were becoming more and more frequent.  
  
  
  
For now he was safe though.  
  
  
  
She checked the bond again, he was almost here.  
  
  
  
There were so many reasons why today was special, the most important reason being that it was their three-year wedding anniversary.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe that she'd been married for three years already and she couldn't believe that they'd managed to keep it a secret from everyone for so long.  
  
  
  
It hadn't been easy but somehow they'd managed it.  
  
  
  
Today was also special because from this day forward she was officially the Senator of Naboo and there was a ball tonight to welcome all the newly elected Senators to the senate.  
  
  
  
Because this was such a high profile event, the chancellor requested that each Senator have a security escort.  
  
  
  
She'd been so shocked when it had been announced that Obi-Wan was assigned to her, what were the chances of that?  
  
  
  
She didn't know and right now she didn't care.  
  
  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin with shock when she heard the ever familiar accented voice in her mind.  
  
  
  
/ Knock, knock!/  
  
  
  
Seconds later Rabe entered her room with a broad smile.  
  
  
  
"M'lady, he's here. Shall I let him in?"  
  
  
  
Padme collected herself and took a seat in front of the mirror of her dressing table.  
  
  
  
"Send him in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He'd just seen Anakin off on his class trip when his COM had gone off, summoning him to the council chambers.  
  
  
  
He'd only been back on Coruscant a day and already they were planning on sending him away again.  
  
  
  
Imagine his surprise when the council had informed him that his nest mission was to escort and protect the newly elected Senator Amidala of Naboo to the ball this evening.  
  
  
  
As he made his way up to her room he remembered how his heart had started racing at the mention of his wife.  
  
  
  
He'd had to up his shielding in order to keep his excitement from the council members.  
  
  
  
He had checked the expressions of the entire council and was confident that his emotions had gone unnoticed.  
  
  
  
All except for Masters Yoda and Windu.  
  
  
  
He thought he saw them exchange a knowing look but when neither said anything he put it down to his over active imagination.  
  
  
  
He was brought back to the present by the chime of the turbo lift as it reached his designated floor.  
  
  
  
As he stepped out into the corridor he felt Padme's presence become stronger in his mind.  
  
  
  
He stood still and allowed himself to bask in the love and light that she provided him.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe that in the next few minutes he would be face to face with her for the first time in six months.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he decided that he couldn't wait to be near her and used a force- enhanced run to bring him to her apartment.  
  
  
  
He knocked on the door and waited to be let in.  
  
  
  
He was soon greeted by the smiling face of Rabe.  
  
  
  
"Master Kenobi! It is good to see you again. M'lady had been eagerly awaiting your arrival."  
  
  
  
He laughed inside imaging how Padme would react to Rabe telling him such a thing.  
  
  
  
"Its good to see you again too Rabe, its been too long. Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
A small blush of embarrassment made its way onto Rabe's face as she rushed and apology and allowed him inside.  
  
  
  
"I'll let m'lady know that you're here."  
  
  
  
As she made her way over to the bedroom, Obi-Wan couldn't resist the urge to surprise his wife and sent his own greeting through their bond.  
  
  
  
He smiled proudly when her shocked reaction reached him.  
  
  
  
It was only a few moments later when Rabe called him to the room and left him to make his entrance.  
  
  
  
Momentarily feeling self-conscious he straightened out his robe, ran a hand through his short cropped hair and finally let his hand scratch the stubble on his chin, wishing he'd picked another week to start growing a beard.  
  
  
  
But there was nothing he could do about it now, there was no way that he was going to waste time shaving it off when he could be with his wife.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep and steadying breath, he took the couple of strides that brought him to his love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was still checking over her appearance in the mirror when the brown of his cloak caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and her head turned to meet the blue/green eyes of her husband.  
  
  
  
For the briefest of moments she just stared into the eyes that she had desperately missed, and then in the space of a heartbeat she was up, out of her chair and wrapped in his arms.  
  
  
  
She revelled in the safety, comfort and love that being in his presence provided.  
  
  
  
The seconds passed into minutes before either of them made a sound, but finally Obi-Wan broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm how I've longed for this moment over the last six months. I've missed you more than any words can express."  
  
  
  
She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath that surrounded her senses in the scent of him.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you too, my love. It's been far too long."  
  
  
  
She couldn't resist the urge to taste his skin and began to tenderly kiss around his neck, was greatly satisfied when she heard his sharp in take of breath.  
  
  
  
She couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her mouth when Obi-Wan suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
  
  
  
Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Obi-Wan captured her lips in a heated kiss that left her mind reeling.  
  
  
  
She'd caught a glimpse of the stubble that covered his cheeks and was a little taken a back by the rough feel of it against her skin as they continued to kiss.  
  
  
  
She wasn't about to let it get in the way of their first kiss in half a standard year.  
  
  
  
Finally unable to do without oxygen any further, they both broke apart, their lungs greedily sucking in the air they had been deprived of.  
  
  
  
"Force I needed that."  
  
  
  
She laughed at his admission.  
  
  
  
"I could tell."  
  
  
  
This time Obi-Wan joined her in her laughter.  
  
  
  
She turned on her side and gazed down at him as he lay out flat on the bed.  
  
  
  
She could feel his unease through their bond as she let her finger stroke the short whiskers that were obviously the beginning of a beard.  
  
  
  
"I do hope that you're not too serious about growing this thing."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad."  
  
  
  
She leaned across his chest and brought her face closer to his before making her reply.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why you would want to cover such a handsome face in so much hair."  
  
  
  
As she spoke her lips graced his skin in the whispers of kisses, to which he was very responsive with small groans and grunts.  
  
  
  
She continued with her task as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Without it I still feel like a fresh faced Padawan in training, not the Jedi Master that I am."  
  
  
  
She halted her sweet caresses and fixed her soft gaze on his.  
  
  
  
"If you must do this to yourself then please promise me that you will try to keep it as short as if it were only a weeks growth. You do not need a beard to make you anymore a Jedi Master, it is obvious in your body language the wisdom and strength that you posses."  
  
  
  
Satisfied that her point had been made, she gently kissed him again and again, until she was no longer content to just kiss him.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before their clothes were scattered and they brought each other to the height of their passion over and over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They hadn't had long to bask in the afterglow of their activities, as they both had to get ready for the ball.  
  
  
  
It didn't take him long to have a quick shower and then get dressed back into his Jedi clothes, but for Padme the task of deciding what to wear had been a much longer process.  
  
  
  
From his position on the bed he now quietly watched as Padme applied her make-up.  
  
  
  
Now that she was no longer Queen she didn't have to wear the heavy and constricting traditional make-up.  
  
  
  
Instead she was now able to wear soft tones that only enhanced her natural beauty.  
  
  
  
His eyes never left the reflection of her in the mirror, he didn't dare look away just in case she disappeared and it turned out to all have been a dream.  
  
  
  
They rarely got to spend time like this uninterrupted and he wanted to make sure that her every movement was etched into his memory, so that he could call upon it when he was in the darkest of places.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes and touched their bond in his mind.  
  
  
  
He was immediately comforted by it.  
  
  
  
He'd truly missed having her calming presence in his mind.  
  
  
  
When they were separated over great distances it was unusual for him to get any kind of reading other than that of some of her emotions and whether she was in any danger.  
  
  
  
Even this was more than he expected, he'd never heard of a bond being so strong that you could feel anything from someone who was many planets away.  
  
  
  
And of course there was no one he could ask about it either and therefore he just had to deal with it on his own.  
  
  
  
His attention returned to Padme getting ready, now finished with her make- up she was brushing her long and wavy brown hair.  
  
  
  
He sat remembering how her hair had felt in his hands as they'd made love no more than an hour ago.  
  
  
  
He hadn't planned it happening as soon as he saw her but his body and the force had had other ideas, not that he was going to complain though.  
  
  
  
He was distracted when he saw Padme standing in front of him and apparently having asked him a question.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
  
  
"I said, do I look alright?"  
  
  
  
He took a good long look at his wife before answering.  
  
  
  
She was dressed in a royal blue strapless evening gown that had some intricate beaded detail on the bodice section of the dress.  
  
  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a bun but she had various curling tendrils that caressed her neck and face.  
  
  
  
Her make-up was natural and her jewellery stunning.  
  
  
  
She looked the embodiment of perfection.  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
His attention was brought back to his answer.  
  
  
  
He stood up and crossed the distance between them.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
  
  
  
His response seemed to go down well as her face lit up and her cheeks blushed and she lovingly kissed him.  
  
  
  
After several minutes they finally pulled apart.  
  
  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
  
  
She checked her make-up and then nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc..  
  
  
  
  
  
Well let me know what you all think of this part. There are only 2 more parts to come and I'm not sure when I'll have the next one ready. It could be able of weeks at the very least but I'll try to get it done quicker for you. Thanks for reading and I hope to from you all soon. Sassy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, I'm back again. I was so encouraged by the response of the first chapter that I sat down and made sure that I got the next part written out as quick as possible. I had it ready on Friday but because the site was closed I wasn't able to post it until now. Nothing really happens in this part, as I said, this sequel is just a good entertaining bit of fluff.  
  
  
  
Ok now for the thank you's.  
  
Thanks to heather wan for your review, I'm glad that more and more new people are readying my stuff.  
  
Real, I'm really glad that you like it, I liked that bit too, I'm glad you're still reading.  
  
Stella, you flatter me way too much, I never thought that I'd write a fic that would turn out to be someone's favourite ever. Thankyou so much, it boosts my confidence.  
  
Aiska thankyou for all the kind words too, I checked out your website and I've checked out what my fics look like on it, I love what you've done. It, looks great.  
  
Brown Eyes, I'm so glad that you did come out of hiding and read this. This wouldn't be complete without a review from you. Thanks so much for the comments. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ok enough of me now. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : I Feel Wonderful Tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite the heavy traffic of Coruscant at night, it didn't take them long to arrive at the Senate banquette hall.  
  
  
  
The building was alive with Senators from all over different galaxies, new and old, all in deep conversation with each other.  
  
  
  
As she stood at the main entrance, Obi-Wan by her side, her blood pumped round her body in a mixture of excitement and nerves.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe that she'd let the present Queen of Naboo talk her into this, she had no business being here.  
  
  
  
Taking a quick look around, as they walked in further, she came to the conclusion that it was quite possible that she was the youngest Senator here.  
  
  
  
There was no way that she was going to be able to do this, she was too young, too inexperienced, no one would take her seriously.  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to continue in her downward spiral she heard Obi- Wan's calm and encouraging voice in her mind.  
  
  
  
/We make a fine pair, you and I. Me, I'm the youngest Jedi Master in history and you're about to become one of the youngest Senators in history./  
  
  
  
She could clearly hear the humour in his voice, trying to ease her nerves.  
  
  
  
But in the next moment she felt his mood change slightly to that of a more serious position.  
  
  
  
/You have nothing to worry about my love, the force intends for you to do great things. It has faith in you, as do I./  
  
  
  
Along with his words of reassurance he also sent comforting waves of love and encouragement to surround her mind.  
  
  
  
Padme quickly sort of his ever expressive eyes and within their blue depths she saw his love, pride and respect for her.  
  
  
  
The sincerity of his words made her eyes begin to water with tears of emotion she could not express to him in public.  
  
  
  
Unable to show her gratitude for his supportive and heart warming words with any kind of physical contact, she sent it, along with her love, to him through their bond.  
  
  
  
It was at times like this that she hated the fact that she had to pretend that he was anything but her entire universe.  
  
  
  
She wanted to shout out to everyone in the building that she was in love and proud to be the wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but of course she couldn't and she never would.  
  
  
  
That was the price they'd paid in order to be together and she had to live with it.  
  
  
  
Apart from her most trusted handmaidens, no one could ever know, it was a strain and sometimes difficult but they'd managed it for the past three years and they would for many years to come.  
  
  
  
/Coruscant to Padme, come in Padme./  
  
  
  
She almost laughed out loud at the playful comment and even more so when she saw the wide smile on his face.  
  
  
  
But before she could say anything to him her attention was stolen away as the first of many members of the Senate introduced themselves and engaged her in lengthy conversations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He really did loathe politicians, which was slightly ironic since he was now married to one.  
  
  
  
But he wouldn't let that cloud his judgement, he'd made his mind up about these people a long time ago.  
  
  
  
He'd spent most of his life around these people, helping them, protecting them and being abused by them.  
  
  
  
He'd been sent on may missions to rescue the son or daughter of many politicians and it amazed him how often it turned out that they themselves had instigated the kidnappings.  
  
  
  
They used these things all for their own gain.  
  
  
  
There was nothing like your child almost dying to stir up public sympathy and support.  
  
  
  
For the most part these people disgusted him, with their manipulative and selfish attitudes.  
  
  
  
They may start out with good intentions but after many years in the business under corruptive influences, it wasn't hard for them to eventually fall into the perversion that surrounds them.  
  
  
  
But it had to be said that a couple of Senators had become some of his closest and most trusted friends.  
  
  
  
It gave him hope that amongst all the corruption in the senate, there were people trying their best to improve the situation.  
  
  
  
He switched his attention to his wife.  
  
  
  
She really did look dazzling in her elegant and flattering dress.  
  
  
  
There was no doubt that she was the bell of the ball.  
  
  
  
They hadn't had so much as a five-minute break between the various conversations that they'd been engaged in.  
  
  
  
As it was, this had to be the longest he'd gone without having to sweet talk a politician since they'd arrived.  
  
  
  
She certainly was a big hit with many of her fellow Senators and it seemed that everyone wanted a piece of her.  
  
  
  
It hadn't escaped his notice that wherever they walked around the room, all heads followed the beautiful creature that was his wife.  
  
  
  
It would seem that she had many admirers and he'd have to watch them closely.  
  
  
  
He chuckled inside.  
  
  
  
Before she'd been nervous and uneasy about being here but now she exuded confidence and grace that was attracting people to her.  
  
  
  
He was so proud of her.  
  
  
  
At first he hadn't been thrilled to hear that she'd decided to go into politics but if it was what she wanted to do then he'd support her all the way.  
  
  
  
The senate could do with more people like her and it could only benefit from her presence.  
  
  
  
He must have been in a bit of a daydream because he suddenly saw a hand waving in front of his eyes.  
  
  
  
He blinked and shook his head slightly.  
  
  
  
Then he felt the gentle stroke of Padme's hand down his arm.  
  
  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
  
  
/I'm sorry, did you say something?/  
  
  
  
She smiled girlishly at him, which could only mean one thing.  
  
  
  
/What do you want?/  
  
  
  
His voice was somewhat serious but he knew that she could hear the playful undertone.  
  
  
  
/Now what makes you think that I want something? Can't I just give my husband a friendly smile?/  
  
  
  
/We both know that that wasn't a mere friendly smile, now let's get straight to it. What can I do for you?/  
  
  
  
Again she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"I was going to ask if you cared to dance?"  
  
  
  
"Oh... Well I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea.."  
  
  
  
"Please... Everyone is dancing with their escorts, we wouldn't stand out. Unless of course you didn't want to dance because you can't?"  
  
  
  
This time it was his turn to smile.  
  
  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."  
  
  
  
She twirled one of her tendrils of hair around her finger, doing her best to look innocent.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Obi-Wan."  
  
  
  
"Yes you do but I'm going to dance with you despite your devious games."  
  
  
  
She giggled playfully and it was music to his ears, as they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....................................  
  
.....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She'd forgotten how good a dancer Obi-Wan was.  
  
  
  
Jedi really were an ever-surprising group of people, they never ceased to amaze her.  
  
  
  
They'd been dancing for half an hour now and she was glad for the rest in conversation.  
  
  
  
She'd enjoyed meeting so many interesting people but she'd needed a break, there was no way that she could talk all night.  
  
  
  
Another advantage to spending this time dancing is that she was able to wrap her arms around Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
This was the only way that they could be so close to each other without it being inappropriate.  
  
  
  
She was sure that he was also grateful for their escape to the dance floor, as she knew how much he disliked being around politicians.  
  
  
  
He'd been very chatty at the beginning of the evening but for the past couple of hours he'd been a little quiet and withdrawn.  
  
  
  
She let her mind sweep across his to try and get a reading on his emotions but she couldn't pick up anything.  
  
  
  
She slightly squeezed his shoulder to gain his attention and she smiled at him when their eyes met.  
  
  
  
/Is something wrong?/  
  
  
  
/No everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you felt all right?/  
  
  
  
She saw his eyes change to a calm sea blue and she felt his body relax in her arms.  
  
  
  
/Yes, I feel wonderful tonight./  
  
  
  
Her mind was put at ease and she herself relaxed a little and enjoyed being in the safe and comforting presence of her husband, as they continued to dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. Please do review, it encourages me to write quicker. The next part might not be ready for just over a week though, I'm gonna be at work for 8 days straight so I might not have enough time. So Take Care and I'll be back soon. Sassy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry I've taken a little while but I've finally written the third and final piece. I have to say that this was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. It took me ages to get it to a point where it was postable. I'm not completely happy with it but it's the best that I could get it. Let me know how you think it goes.  
  
Thanks to Brown eyes, Heather Wan and Aiska for your reviews, I know I say it a lot but I really do love reading all your comments.  
  
Ok well here goes. Hope you enjoy.  
Part Three: You Were Wonderful Tonight  
It was finally time for them to leave and it couldn't have come a moment too soon.  
He thought that it was quite possible that he could have died of boredom if he'd had to have just one more conversation with yet another sleazy senator.  
He couldn't take anymore of their empty flattery.  
Why they felt they had to do so was beyond him, being a Jedi he didn't respond to such tactics.  
Even now, three years after that fateful day on Naboo, his reputation preceded him and still people sort out the attention of the 'mighty' Jedi warrior that killed the Sith creature.  
He'd thought that by now it would be old news and long forgotten but obviously not.  
It would seem that one of his biggest fans was actually one of his least favourite people, Chancellor Palpaptine.  
The Chancellor had occupied his time for over an hour and would talk about little else than his battle victory.  
Asking him many questions about the event that he would have rather not answered.  
His grief over Qui-Gon's death was still quite fresh and he didn't find it easy to talk about with near total strangers, not that they would have noticed as his Jedi resolve allowed him to show nothing but a calm exterior.  
He was particularly sensitive on the subject at the moment as it was only last week that had marked the third anniversary, of which Palpaptine was fully aware and he was certain that the man was in some way trying to upset him.  
But eventually he'd managed to escape from the pushy Chancellor and the rest of the curious senators and was now in the process of securing a transport for Padme and himself, to take them back to her apartment.  
With one waiting he turned his attention back to Padme, who was quickly saying goodbye to some of her fellow senators, and he sent a message telling her that the transport was ready through their bond.  
Just a few moments later she was walking towards him and they were in the transport and on their way.  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
The journey back to her apartment was a quiet affair.  
She snuck a glance over at Obi-Wan as he watched the traffic go by out his window.  
He'd been very quiet ever since they'd left the banquette, not even communicating through their bond.  
That could only mean one thing, he was upset about something.  
She wished he wouldn't keep it to himself, why did he think that he had to deal with these things on his own?  
She was his wife, she was supposed to help and comfort him.  
She had a feeling that it had something to do with the Chancellor and his extremely personal questions about Qui-Gon's death, she had to admit, sometimes that man could be so insensitive.  
She hadn't had a real chance to talk to Obi-Wan about the recent anniversary of his master's death.  
She'd been so excited about being with him again that she'd only wanted to concentrate on happy things, and then they'd to get ready for the party.  
She stole another look at him.  
His body was relaxed but his whole demeanour had a slightly depressed tone about it.  
She quickly took a look at their driver and satisfied that he was concentrating solely on the traffic ahead of him, she slipped her hand into Obi-Wan's and intertwined her fingers with his.  
He was immediately brought out of his reverie and she watched closely as he firstly looked at their hands and then into her eyes.  
She held his gaze and made sure that her concern for him was present in her eyes.  
He smiled warmly at her and gently squeezed her hand in an attempt to reassure her that he was ok.  
For now she'd leave it be but they would talk about it, there was no way that she was going to allow him to keep it all bottled up.  
As they pulled up to their destination she lightly squeezed his hand and let go her grip of it as he opened his door and stepped out.  
She watched him talk to the driver and give him some credits and then he made his way to her door and helped her out of the transport.  
While in view of the public they remained in the roles of Senator and security escort.  
It wasn't until they were in the lift and on their way up to her apartment that she was able to wrap her arms around his waist, rest her head against his chest and give him the hug that she'd wanted to all evening.  
She felt his arms slide round her waist as she breathed in the sent that was uniquely him and sighed contentedly.  
"I'm glad that's over with."  
She felt his fingertips run up and down her back, both teasing and soothing her skin, as she waited for his reply.  
"You and me both, my dear."  
The sound of the doors opening forced them to separate and walk the small distance down the corridor that took them to her room.  
She greeted Rabe and spent some time filling her in on the events of the banquette and then both she and Obi-Wan made their way into her bedroom.  
The room was in total darkness except for the dim light provided by the Coruscant traffic that sailed by outside the window.  
As Obi-Wan made his way over to the window and closed the blinds, she commanded the lights to come on and cast the room in a soft and calming light.  
Right now all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and sleep for a week but unfortunately before she could even think about doing just that she'd have to get out of this dress.  
A sly smile crept onto her face as she looked over at her husband, she wasn't so tired that she couldn't have a little fun getting out of it.  
"Oh sweetheart......"  
........................................  
  
........................................  
Eventually having been able to bring his breathing under control he settled down next to the exhausted body of his wife.  
Her sweaty skin tasted of salt as he lovingly kissed her forehead, his headache from earlier having completely disappeared.  
This woman certainly could work wonders.  
He closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the joyous feeling of having her smooth and luscious body entangled with his.  
Times like this were too far between for his liking, he was definitely going to savour every moment.  
Her hand on his cheek made him open his eyes and upon making eye contact with her he instantly smiled.  
For endless moments all they did was stare at each other until Padme broke the silence.  
"Feeling better now?"  
He laughed from deep in his chest.  
"Yes thank you, I feel much better."  
"Good."  
Using the force he turned off the lights and left them in complete darkness.  
He easily wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, if that was at all possible, and gave her a long and gentle goodnight kiss.  
"Darling you were wonderful tonight."  
The End.  
Ok well that's it. This mini sequel is over. I do have plans to write lots more sequels, but it may not be for a while. At the moment I have a few other obidala projects to get started on, but they won't follow this particular story universe, unless I change my mind.  
  
Let me know how you think I did with the ending of this story. I'm sorry if it's a little plain and disappointing, I tried my best. Ok well I'll be back soon so keep an eye out for me. Take Care, Sassy. 


End file.
